Worthy of Trust
by Mournless
Summary: When trust and confidence is damaged, can Bolin believe in the man he loves?


**Disclaimer;I do not own Legend of Korra or Avatar: The Last Airbender**

_Italics_ are for thoughts.

* * *

Bolin didn't like to admit it, but he had trust issues. He also didn't like letting that get in the way of his life, but sometimes it did anyway. And he didn't notice it, but his trust issues with other people had developed into a serious lack of confidence in himself.

And it wasn't just one little incident that caused this problem. It stemmed from situations that happened all throughout his lifetime.

Incident one, his parents. His mother and father promised their sons that everything would be alright. That they'd always be together as a happy family. But it wasn't so...that fire bender took their parents away and left them to fend for themselves on the street.

His trust was damaged because they lied. His self confidence faltered because he couldn't really help Mako out, and maybe mommy and daddy wouldn't have died if they had one less mouth to feed so they wouldn't have had to fight so hard.

Incident two, how his brother first reacted to Pabu. Mako had always said that he'd do everything he could to keep Bolin happy and safe, but when the young earth bender first brought the fire ferret back after rescuing him from some kids that were being bullies to the poor thing, Mako said to get rid of it because they couldn't afford to take care of something else, and didn't say he could stay until Bolin said if Pabu left then so would he so he wouldn't be a bother to his big brother anymore.

His trust was damaged because apparently Mako wouldn't do ANYTHING he could to keep Bolin happy like he said, and his self confidence broke a little more when he realized his being happy was not as high a priority on Mako's list as Mako's happiness was on his.

And then there was Korra. Strong, funny, beautiful Avatar Korra. He liked her. Mako knew he liked her. He was pretty sure Korra knew it too. And what happened? After going on a date with him, not only does she kiss Mako, but he kissed her back.

Trust was lost because his best friend broke his heart, and his brother not only stabbed him in the back, but ASAMI too. And his self confidence was lost because...why should he bother trying when the people closest to him obviously don't love him?

Now, he thought that after all was said and done and apologies were made, that he'd gotten over it. Turns out that once lost, confidence is a hard thing to get back, and once damaged, giving trust to someone new is almost impossible.

Almost.

* * *

It had been six long months after the ordeal with Amon and the Equalists, and Bolin was walking along the beach with General Iroh, the man he'd been secretly dating for the last four months. They were walking hand in hand, watching the sun as it set, admiring how the sea seemed to sparkle as the first stars of the night began to show.

Though smiling, Iroh seemed focused on something, and Bolin was growing more and more curious by the moment. But this was one of the few people Bolin could honestly say he trusted, and he trusted that Iroh would tell him when he was ready.

"Bolin," the General started once the sun had fully set and the moon was rising into the sky to take its place. "...you know I have to leave tomorrow, right?" he asked, receiving a sad smile and a nod in response. "I don t much like that fact either. I miss you when I have to leave-"

_Then why don't you ever stay?_

"-and it's been harder and harder to return to my duties after I've sent time with you."

_Then why do you keep leaving me?_

"I know this is sudden-"

_I can't stand it...and you can t take it anymore, can you?_

"-but this is something that I've been meaning to say for some time."

_We're too far apart most of the time...you don't love me anymore, do you?_

"Bolin,"

_You're not going to come back anymore...you're leaving me._

"I want-...Bolin? What's wrong? You're crying..." the concern in Iroh's voice startled Bolin from his thoughts. He quickly tried to wipe the tears from his face but it was no use. Iroh had seen. The General grabbed Bolin's wrists and looked him in the eyes, his own golden orbs full of questioning worry, and a silent demand. "What is it, love?"

"Don't! Please-" Bolin managed to cry out, almost choking on his words."...Don't call me that...not when you don't..." Bolin shut his eyes tightly as his voice gave out on him.

"Bolin...love, what are you talking about?" Iroh asked, taking a small step towards the boy, in which Bolin promptly took one step back.

"Y-you re leaving...you're leaving me for good, aren't you? You re ending it because you can't handle the stress anymore! I'm not worth the hassle, so you're saying no more! It's okay, I get it! Just don t call me lo-" his rambling was cut off by the General s lips firmly planted on his own with the most forceful yet loving kiss they'd ever shared. In that kiss Iroh gave him so much love it made his heart tremble.

Slowly, Iroh pulled out of the kiss, allowing both males to catch their breath. He leaned his forehead against Bolin's, and lightly kissed his cheek. "Never...I repeat, never say you aren't worth it. I love you so much...I only hope that I am worthy of you."

This was one of the only people Bolin trusted...so was it alright to believe that?

"I wanted you to come with me. It would only be for a couple of months...I just know I don't want to wait two months before I can hold you again."

Yes...for now he would believe it. He threw his arms over Iroh's broad shoulders and kissed him again. He felt the same love pouring into him once again through the kiss, and he realized that maybe...just maybe...he could believe in that love forever.


End file.
